Dai Suki
by Sasuu
Summary: Tsubaki ya no soportaba mas;queria gritarle sus sentimientos a black star pero... seran correspondidos?... Advertencia:Lemon Tsubaki&Black star mal summary xD


**D**eclaración; Los personajes no me pertenecen sin embargo los uso para mi diversión.

**A**dvertencia**; Lemon, leve OoC**.

One-Shot.

**P**arejas; Tsubaki**x**Black Star

**La palabra Dai suki significa me gustas en japones..**

·

·

·

·

·

Como siempre El egocéntrico de Black Star no paraba de arruinar las misiones perfectas con sus actos. Era desesperante.

Ese día era normal, Tsubaki suspiraba como siempre y se forzada a si misma por hacer una sonrisa.

-Black Star…- Llamó.

- Oi... ¿Qué pasa Tsubaki? ¿Acaso quieres un autógrafo? ¡Yahoo! – Sonrió el peli azul muy confiado de si mismo y sacando un plumón

- No… -Respondió con hastío - ¡Necesitamos apurarnos con las almas! Si seguimos así nos llevaran de nuevo a lecciones extra e incluso nos pueden echar -Lloriqueó. Black Star respondió con una carcajada sonora.

- ¡Yo soy el gran Black Star! Y superare a dios así que no te preocupes de nada Tsubaki yo te convertiré en guadaña mortal– le dirigió una sonrisa, una de esas que Tsubaki apreciaba ver.

- H-hai- Respondió sonriendo. U

Decidieron avanzar hacia su destino. Como de costumbre Black Star ponía sus manos en su cabeza, Tsubaki juntaba sus manos y caminaba tímidamente, obviamente ella no perdía el tiempo y le miraba de reojo, seguían caminando cuando el arma se sonrojo levemente, Black Star también le miro de reojo y se sonrojo al ver la reacción de su compañera,

_Pero que extraña es __Tsubaki,_ pensó él y siguió su camino.

--

--

--

--

Llegando al departamento, Tsubaki entro inmediatamente al baño, se encerró y se recargo en la puerta. Black Star no prestó mucha atención.

- ¿Que voy a hacer…? - se dijo a si misma nerviosamente -Ya no puedo mas...siento que si estoy al lado de Black Star tanto tiempo no podre soportarlo y se lo confesare… pero, no se como reaccione – suspiro de nuevo y comenzó a desvestirse, la ducha se veía bastante tentadora, soltó su cabello y abrió las llaves. Entro delicadamente, el agua humedecía su cabello y corría por todo su fino cuerpo, la tención se alejaba cada vez mas de aquella alma, el agua recorría toda su cara, sus ojos, sus labios realmente esa tía era hermosa, y lo peor es que tenía un técnico que ni le ponía ojos.

Por otro lado, el peli-azul entro a su habitación, tomo unos shorts de un cajón i una playera, las tiro en la cama y comenzó a sacarse la ropa.

Su cuerpo era único, fuerte, moreno, bien marcado y escultural, realmente su arma no perdía el tiempo, siempre observándole, amándole desde escondidas… tomo la ropa y se vistió. Se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina para beber un vaso de agua y de ahí devolverse a su cuarto para calentar un poco.

Comenzó por hacer doscientos abdominales, como siempre en exceso. Mientras Tsubaki salía del baño, con una toalla sujetada por parte de su cuerpo, en realidad casi no le cubría, ella no estaba al tanto de esto, así que solo continuó su camino.

Black Star, quién iba ya por los ciento cincuenta, tenia su puerta entre abierta, cuando la chica paso por el cuarto de este, el solo se callo y comenzó a sangrar de la nariz.

¡Mierda, pero que buena estaba!

-Ts...Tsubaki - le llamó de forma inconsciente, aun sangrando y con voz de pervertido

-¿Sí, Black Star? - Ella no había notado la mirara pervertido del aludido, y solo se asomó por la puerta, se sonrojó al verlo así de sensual tirado en el suelo de piernas abiertas modelando su escultural cuerpo.

-Oi…Tsubaki - Rió nerviosamente sin despegar su mirada de sus pechos. Tsubaki al notar que esos ojos que le derretían miraban el escote que la toalla dejaba, sintió que la sangre se le bajaba.

- B-Black Star - Amaba decir ese nombre, sintiéndose como una presa bajo la mirada mordaz de su depredador gritó - ¡Gomenne! - Al instante salió corriendo.

Se encerró en su cuarto rápidamente y se vistió de forma apresurada. No podía salir, sentía su rostro arder, y su cuerpo temblar.

--

--

--

--

Pronto escucho unos golpecitos en la puerta, obviamente era Black Star y aunque ella no quisiera verlo tendría que afrontar sus problemas y luchar, decirle lo que sentía. Su cuerpo tembló ante la simple idea.

Con la mirada gacha se levantó de la cama, caminó a paso lento hasta la puerta y abrió.

Para su sorpresa, antes de darse cuenta ella ya estaba tirada en el suelo, Black Star la sujeto y le dio un profundo beso.

¡Oh, Dios! ¡La estaba besando!

Su cuerpo tembló ante la tierna sensación y correspondió sin dudarlo. Abrazándolo el arma rápidamente dio un movimiento brusco haciendo que Black Star quedara debajo de ella, comenzó a desvestirlo apresurada mente, esto siempre lo quiso y era su oportunidad, el ayudo a que ella se desvistiera, los dos estaban apresurados, deseosos de sentirse, tocar sus pieles y saborearse. Podían sentir la gloria de fundirse en el cuerpo del otro.

-Tsubaki…- la miro fijamente con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, a diferencia de ella, quién le hacía competencia a un tomate.

-Black star… _Dai suki-_

Tras susurrar esto con un tono de cariño y la vez lo más sensual que pudo, besó el cuello de este, sus caricias se hacían cada vez más fogosas, más llenas de deseo. Sus cuerpos temblaban ante la calidez del otro y el sudor los bañaba mientras se exploraban con deseo y amor.

Los dos se posicionaron y lentamente la comenzó a penetrar, ella jadeo un poco por el dolor, Black Star comenzó a acariciarla para que el dolor pasara, y no necesitó mucho para que se convirtiera en placer, en un movimiento de sus caderas Tsubaki le indicó que continuara.

Se besaron apasionadamente, mientras las embestidas se hacían mas fuertes, más profundas, Black Star acariciaba los pechos de ella con hambre, lamiéndola, mordiéndola, proclamándola suya.

Pronto llegaron al climax, tras la explosión de placer se recostaron en la cama, mientras el recargaba a su arma en su pecho y quedaban dormidos.

-Black star… - Dudó un segundo y luego lo dijo- Te amo…

-Yo también te amo Tsubaki - Le pareció tierno el escenario, ella se aferró a su pecho, él algo cansado selló sus labios con los suyos.

El beso no se prolongó mucho más y cayeron juntos al sueño.

Ahora Tsubaki amaría más las duchas, valla que sí. Y bueno, ciertamente Black Star le daría más razones para entrar al baño, y no precisamente sola.

--

--

--

--

Dai Suki; Me gustas.


End file.
